James and Victoria
James and Victoria were the two main vampires in James's Coven. They were mates before the beginning of Twilight and antagonists in the series. Both were defeated and killed by the Cullen family. In the films, Victoria is portrayed by Rachelle Lefevre in the first two movies and Bryce Dallas Howard in the third, while in Twilight James is portrayed by Cam Gigandet. Prehistory ]] James James was changed by a French vampire at the age of 25 around 1805. He was a naturally skilled tracker because of his nomadic human life with his parents, his father raised him to track and trap. After his parents were killed by the Iroquois, he survived on his own and over time gained a measure of fame during his late teens and early twenties as the best tracker on the frontier. After he'd been changed, he hunted down his creator and killed him. In the next hundred years, he used his tracking gift to find his prey - both human and vampire - for entertainment. While tracking Victoria, he found himself unable to even get near her as she always managed to escape even after years of hunting. Eventually, he became interested with her escaping ability and wanted to learn more about her. When she let him catch up with her, there was immediate attraction, though James wanted Victoria. He took interest in her ability to escape and survive, and wanted to use it to his advantage. He was not quite as devoted to their relationship as Victoria was. ]] Victoria Victoria was changed by her older sister, Anne, at the age of 18 in the late 1560's. She and her older sister were scullery maids to an abusive master. They escaped when Victoria was 12, but the two landed the same jobs with an equally abusive master. These experiences made Victoria learn to avoid her masters and eventually survive on her own when her sister went missing one night and never came back. Her sister came back a few years later as a vampire, and changed her. She was introduced to a coven of female vampires and they lived happy lives before the Volturi claimed that they had "attracted" too much notice from humans and killed their leader, Hilda, and taking another member, Heidi, into their coven. Victoria sensed the danger and rushed the rest of her coven to escape, but only she survived. When she met James, she was attracted to his gift, honesty in his intentions and confidence. Eventually, she fell in love with him, though their lifestyle constantly put her life at risk. History ''Twilight'' ]] Victoria and James, with their fellow nomad Laurent, find the Cullens playing baseball. While asking the Cullens if they can play too, James picks up Bella's scent and decides to track her and kill her for sport. A hunt begins which ultimately ends with James death, although, James managed to find Bella using his gift as an excellent hunter, with Victoria helping him by sending him information about Bella. Edward stops James from further harming Bella and his brothers kill him with help of Alice. James was ripped apart and his body parts were burned to ashes. This upset Victoria and her revenge for his murder is the main plots of ''Eclipse. ''New Moon'' ]] In ''New Moon, Victoria is only mentioned in the book and appears a few times in the film. She tries to kill Bella to make Edward go through the pain that she felt when James died. However, she is constantly thwarted by the Quileute wolves. ''Eclipse'' ]] In ''Eclipse, Victoria has a big part and is the main antagonist. She gathered a newborn army to destroy Bella and the Cullen family. It leads up to a fight between the Cullens with the shape-shifters against the army, and Bella, Edward and Seth against Victoria and Riley, a newborn whom she claims to love. Edward tells her that James was with her only because her talent, to know where a safe place is. It is also said that Bella hears Victoria's voice in Eclipse for the first time. The Cullens and the werewolves manage to kill the Seattle newborn army, Riley, and Victoria. See also *Gallery:James and Victoria *Laurent *James's Coven Category:Couples